


Dii Deinmaar

by Nashvii13



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashvii13/pseuds/Nashvii13
Summary: The Dragonborn is swept into a life changing event after running into the crazed jester of the dark brotherhood





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> new to writing and would like everyone's opinion

“Fuck you dragon!” with one last thrust her sword went through the bottom of the dragon’s skull and out the top making an awful cracking sound. She pulled the sword from its jaw, within seconds the dragon’s massive head toppled down on to her, pinning her leg to the ground

“Ah son of a-“ laughter filled the air.

“Ha ha! Front row to a marvelous fight!” looking back no one was there, not even footsteps in the dirt.

“Oh oh oh looking for me?” she quickly turned to find a jester perched on top of the dragon skull just as it burst into a smoldering flame startling the man. The dragon’s soul coursed through her veins, the immense power made her skin burn with exhilaration for more.

“Hmm maybe I should leave you here you seem fine on your own.”  She started to laugh as he stood before her, his curiosity spread across his face.

“You have no idea who I am do you?”

“Is Cicero supposed to?”

“I am the Dragonborn! Defender of Skyrim, defeater of Alduin the world eater and savior of the weak.” His face contorted into laughter as he fell back against the dragon skull.

“If Dragonborn is so mighty why was he taken down by a dead dragon?” she reached for his foot, pulling him close enough to reach for his throat but that proved to be a mistake. His Ebony dagger pressed against her exposed neck. He clicked his tongue at pressing the dagger in harder. Feel the warm of blood drip down her neck

“Dragonborn better learn his place before Cicero.” He looked down as she tried to adjust herself. In an instant he had his heel dug into her crushed leg. Screams echoed through the forest.

“Cicero likes the sound of that!” he applied more force with every jab he made at the pinned leg.

“Please for the love of Sithis… please stop.” Her voice broke character, not being able to keep up anymore the pain was too much. Her head filled with ringing as the Jester slowly pulled her helmet off.

“Ah so the Dragonborn is not a “he” but a pretty she.” His giggling lulled her into unconsciousness.

**_Wake up child, wake up for Mother_ **

Her eyes fluttered open, a searing pain pulsing through her head.

“Ah the fair maiden is awake now. Good to see you’re still alive.” Her eyes tracked down the voice finding a small child coming in through a doorway. Eyes a beautiful bright yellow, her skin as white as porcelain.

“You are a very strange looking one. I have never seen a white elf before.”

“Kaver vara jer?”

“You must be an outsider to Skyrim. Hold on I have to go get someone.” My chin dropped down to my chest, the steady beat of my heart quickened as I could hear the same laughter that got me here.

“She’s an odd looking creature.” My eyes fell upon an older read guard. His fingers clasped around my chin drawing my eyes to lock with his.

“Fiba'i vethiit yava jer tena izra di ahziss.”

“That’s not very nice, she called me a dirty Redguard.”

“Nazir what is she speaking?” the strange child drew closer, her eyes piercing through the Dragonborn.

“She’s speaking Ta'agra. The language of Eslweyr, very complicated language to learn. So tell me _Dragonborn_ how is it a mighty dragon took you down?” the strange child finally smiled flashing her fangs slightly before hiding them again.

“Why does it matter to you? I was minding my own business when this _fool_ happened upon me.”

“Oh ho if it wasn’t for sweet Cicero you would probably be dead!” his cackle echoed through the room.

“Do you know who we are girl?” the redguard man stepped up now, his face never changing its serious position. A smirk streaked her face as she eyed him down.

“Of course I do… The all scary Dark Brotherhood. Followers of the Dread Lord Sithis and Night Mother.” The Jester started to clap his hands and prancing around his companions.

“Oh, oh, ho! The pretty Dragonborn knows who we are! Wont mother be so happy!” The Dragonborn spat at him.

“Wafiit. The Night Mother is just some old dried up body that no one cares about anymore.” She spat at the Jester, his face turning red with anger. A hand raked across her face by surprise.

“Don’t you dare talk about the Night Mother that way. Cicero she’s all yours.” Both the Redguard and child left the room. The Jester danced around with a murderous grin spread across his face.

“Cicero is going to have fun with this one. Let us see… oh ! How about Skyforge steal? Nice and sharp for easy stabbing!” pain surged through her side as he slide the blade across her skin.

“Is the pretty Dragonborn going to take back what she said about our dear sweet mother?” the tip of the dagger now rested below her chin, lifting her head up just enough for him to see her brilliant purple eyes. His breath caught in his throat amazed by the stupendous color that went ever so greatly with her skin. Cicero ran the tip of the dagger down the length of her throat to the middle of her chest pressing lightly into her skin. She maintained eye contact with him as her blood trickled down the dagger. He finally broke the stare when blood started to drench his gloved hand.

“Cicero sees that you are quite rebellious. Cicero can be just as heartless.” His hands swiftly moved about her, she realized that he was stripping the rest of her armor. Throwing every piece to the ground before her. She noticed him crouch down for her boots knowing this was a chance to harm him. She kicked out, connecting with his face he flew back hitting the ground with a horrible thud. A smirk grew across her face as she watched his blood start to drip from his face, but her own satisfaction dissipated from her face. His jester hat hid his eyes but not the ever growing wicked smile that seemed to stretch his whole face. Looking up she could see chaos and murder fill his eyes, he slowly pushed himself up. He reached for his face feeling the blood that ran from his forehead and nose.

“Lucky Dragonborn, no one ever hits Cicero!” he moved faster than her eyes could keep up with.

“Now Cicero will show you how heartless he can be.” His breath was hot to her ear sending shivers through her body.

He placed his hand on her face gripping the edges of her face tightly. He forced his hand back slamming her head back against the cold stone wall, knocking her unconscious once again.


	2. Almost Sorry

She awoke to lying in front of a metal sarcophagus. Her eyes flicked across it carefully taking in all the details, her nose caught the aroma of nightshade and lavender. A sweet melodic voice came from the inside.

“Wh..whos there?” she couldn’t help herself from quivering at the sound.

**_Come to me my child. Embrace your mother…_ **

The pale woman stood up carefully making her way to silver casket. Placing her fingers in between the edges, she pride it open. What stood before her is something she would have never believed, a beautiful dark elf stood before her. The eyes of the woman in front of her brought her to her knees as their gazes locked into a battle of emotions.

**_You have disappointed me Krosis. Why would you do this?_ **

Her eyes widened in awe, this strange woman knew her name; no one ever knew her name. The tight feeling of air trapped in her throat, she desperately wanted to answer this woman. She mocked this woman in spite of the Jester, her skin bristled at the thought of punishment.

**_It is okay my little one, you will talk when you want to. For now suffer, for you have not gained my affection…_ **

With a faint wave of her hand over the Dragonborns face she was back to the black abyss of nothing again. As she floated through the nothing a sharp shriek came from somewhere in the distance. Like any sane person she followed the sound hearing it get louder and louder before the light broke through.

Her eyes fluttered open to see the Jester feet prancing back and forth singing to himself. The pain came flooding back. Her head started to pound as she tried to look up from the ground, dried blood cracked against her skin as she turned her head side to side. The pain in her shoulders screamed in protest as she tried to rotate them; her muscles stiff.

“Is the pretty Dragonborn finally awake, Cicero has been at this for almost four days now. Do you give up yet?” his sing-song voice rang in her ears.

“Poor Cicero had a hell of a time with you, hmm with your shouting nonsense! So Cicero fixed it.” Krosis looked back down her eyes resting on the pool of dried blood at her feet. Her eyes widened in horror at the amount that gathered at her feet.

“The Throat is a _very_ messy place to cut, hehe- but don’t worry my pretty Dragonborn Cicero made sure you didn’t bleed too much. Well not before you died at least.” His laugh was playful but terrifying, he stepped into view of her tilting her head up with a finger.

“My, my, such a mess you made, but don’t worry Cicero made sure that the cut wouldn’t leave a mark. Thanks to the un-child at least.” She could feel the dagger pressed against her throat once more. Cicero spliced the dagger across her throat again, blood splattering on the wall. With every move he made slashes all over her, gorging out part of her stomach. Her screams were muffled by the leather mouth piece strapped to her face. _When did that get there?_

Burning tears built up in her eyes that she could no longer hold back.

“Can the Dragonborn feel her life slipping away? Un-child! Cicero needs you once more!” Krosis could feel her body start to give out, her legs protested against her. A violent shattering sound pierced her eyes. Both her wrist snapped under her weight, breathing became harder as blood started to fill her lungs. The warm liquid filled her leather mask, she tried screaming but her cries for pain were subdued by a hand against her mask.

“Shh be still Dragonborn. Shes coming.” As the black started to take a hold of her the sound of chains clashing against the wall kept her from slipping away. Her face connected with the floor and an apathetic ‘oops’ came from Cicero.

“Get her on her back quickly before she dies this time.” A surge of energy swept over her body. The un-child stood above her as she casted the healing spell.

“Cicero you need to reset her wrists so I can heal them.” Within seconds he had them snapped back into place, her fingers desperately trying to grab at something to hold on to. The feeling of skin mending back together forcing out an inaudible cry. The Jester knelt down next to her taking her face in both his hands as they locked eyes.

“This can all stop if the sweet Dragonborn just apologizes to mother.” His face going dark as his voice was harsh. All she could do was nod, not just for her the sake of the Jester but for the pain to just go away. Out of all the years of training to be the mighty Dragonborn has she never felt this much pain. The mask finally came off, her blood dripping on to her face as he held it there.

“What was that? Cicero can’t hear you!” the wicked grin spread across his face once more.

“Z… Zu’u krosis… I’m sorry.” Sleep over took her sending her back to the black void.


	3. The Awakening

**4E 172**

_The sands are warm against my feet, sweat soaked every inch of my body as the sun beat down at our backs. The woman next to me gripped my hand harder as she noticed a caravan a heard of us._

_“Auri-El please be a khajiit caravan this time!” her arms encircled around me as she hoisted me against her chest and started running. I could hear the thumping of her heart, pounding as heart as mine._

_“Help we need water!” the woman collapsed to her knees just before one of the strange catlike people. The stranger stared down at us with disgust; he looked over his shoulder to shout to another member. Accent thick he spoke in an unfamiliar language, another member appeared before us older then the first. His eyes studied us trying to justify if we are worth helping._

_“What are the pale ones doing this far south?” the shock on the woman’s face put a smirk across the old ones lips, they curled back showing dull canines._

_“Dro’Miqa can tell you have not met many who speak the way of the snowy ones.” He stepped closer to us extending a hand out to her, she stared at him than his hand and back. With a nod of assurance she grabbed it._

_“Come Dro’Miqa will help you and the small one water.” He led us to a large well, he handed her and I a cup signaling for us to drink from the well. The woman dove for the water lapping every bit of it as fast as she could. I stared into the water watching my reflection as the woman drank next to me._

_“Come on, drink up my child you’ll need it to keep you alive.” I looked up at the old cat, his eyes were as bright as the sun, his smile warm as the sands._

_“Tonight the pale ones can stay with the caravan and tomorrow you could come with Dro’Miqa and his people to the next city.” The woman crawled to him on her knees she bowed to him thanking him over and over. Two more of the tribe helped us into a tent letting us settle in for the soon to be nightfall._

_The next morning I woke to someone screaming. I shot up from my bed roll looking around to find the woman wasn’t next to me. The scream echoed through the air again._

_“Dro’Miqa will not be taken for a fool. Give back what you stole or suffer consequences!” I peered out of the tent to see her being held down by two younger members, Dro’Miqa standing over her._

_“Let me go! I didn’t steal anything!” she struggled under the two, Dro’Miqa dipped his summoning someone to search her. Within seconds they pulled golden necklaces and rings from her pocket._

_“The pale one lied to Dro’Miqa, after my people took you in this is how you repay us?” he snapped his fingers at the two to pick her up out of the sand. He pulled out a dagger from his sleeve he placed it against her neck looking her in the eye._

_“I’ll trade you the child! Please she’s not even mine, I’ll give you her if you let me live. She’s valuable, she belongs to a princess! In your neck city you can sell her!” The old leader pulled away, looking back at me. His eyes holding my fate in them, he finally looked at her and bowed his head. They released her letting her go. She thanked him again running off past him, but before she could break through the barrier of tents Dro’Miqa threw the dagger with precision. As fast as the dagger pierced her skull she fell to the sands. Blood pooled around her turning the sand an awful crimson color, he looked back at me as two men pulled me from the tent._

_“Dro’Miqa wants to know if what the old pale one says is true?” his gaze met mine, his eyes colder than before._

_“My mother… she died a long time ago… we were escaping from somewhere. Don’t remember,” I looked over at the dead woman trying to remember what she exactly was. “I think she was our house maiden. She took me away when mother died…”_

_“How old is the young pale one?” Dro’Miqa looked down at me his eyes a little softer this time as I tried desperately to remember my own age._

_“4E 5.” My head surged with pain after I spoke of my birth year, an image of my mother appeared before me, she was smiling. She pulled a piece of paper from her chest and placed it in my pocket, I was swept up before her by the woman that was dead, my mother waved at me before everything was dark and I came back. My eyes shot open as I reached for my pocket, the rolled up paper was there. I handed to Dro’Miqa to read._

_“How is this even_ possible? _The young pale one is over a hundred years old but yet you appear as a child…” he looked back at the note reading carefully again._

_“Snow elf.” He read allowed in a sudden realization of exactly what I was. The next few years flew by as I traveled with the caravan, being shown off to anyone who would want to look at the last known Snow elf._

**_4E 188 22 nd of Second Seed _ **

_The last stop Imperial City. It has been sixteen years since I joined the caravan, learning the ways of the Khajiit and the Ta’agra language. I may be almost a hundred and ninety but I looked more like the normal Imperial teenager, and having this type of cursed aging Dro’Miqa became aware of the possibilities I held for more gold coin._

_“Owaz Alimer is the pale ones name. She is still pure, never been touched by anyone.” I hated that name, ‘snow altmer’ like it wasn’t obvious enough of what I was. The woman stood before me, circling around me looking me up and down; feeling my hair she smiled._

_“She will definitely be a money maker here Sir Dro’Miqa. How much?” anger pulsed through my veins as I realized he was selling me to brothel._

_“Half of whatever the young Owaz makes a week till it is time for us to leave… and Dro’Miqa and his caravan will be here for… awhile.” His chuckle sent shivers down my spine, my fists clenched so tight my nails almost pierced through my palm._

_“You’ve got yourself a deal Dro’Miqa. Come this way young_ Owaz _.” She put emphasis on my name a smirk spread across his face before the door closed me off to the outside world. I was instantly stripped and bathed instantly, a scantily clad dress was draped over me. I glanced at the mirror next to me the dress revealed my curves that I hadn’t realized I even had._

_“I don’t need you stinking up the place with that horrid wet-cat smell. Now Owaz my name is Lady Vindria Vonich or you can call me Lady Vivi, you work for me now. So whatever you make I take and give you maybe ten percent of it… just depending how,” she rolled her eyes around trying to think of what to say._

_“Compliant?” the word rolled off my tongue just as she looked at me._

_“Yes, precisely. Now I’ll have the girls show you to the room you will be staying and ‘hosting’ in later.” I watched her leave the room, leaving me with all the more experienced woman._

_“Come this way girl. If you stick with what we tell you, you’ll do just fine.” The woman surrounded me, told me the do’s and don’ts of the brothel._

**_4E 30 th of Suns Height_ **

_I’ve only been here a couple months and every man that walks in looks over me. They have no interest bedding an elf. I sat in the presenting room while men came and gone, taking every other woman to the back. Screams of pleasure and moans of passion echoed through the halls of this disgusting place. I was reading a book on the Dark Brotherhood when a gasp forced me to look up. A young man about seventeen walked in shrouded by a cloak. Lady Vivi bowed in front of him a worried smile spliced her face, the man removed his cloak revealing red and black armor. All the girls began to make their way to their rooms leaving me the only one to be presented._

_“Looks like she is your only option I am terribly sorry sir.” My eyes were back in my book, when a gloved hand pulled it out of my grip._

_“Dark Brotherhood huh?” my eyes scaled his armor, his wears represented the Dark Brotherhood themselves._

_“If you want I can grab one of my more seasoned ladies. This one has yet to be… touched by anyone.” A smirk appeared at the corner of his mouth as he closed the book and present me with his hand._

_“I’ll take her. My lady would you be willing to show me to your room?” I rested my hand on his, he bowed and kissed the top of my hand. His red hair swaying to the side of his face. I lead him back to my room closing the door behind him. We both stood by the bed in awkward silence, before I could do anything he sat down and sprawled on the bed._

_“Awe yes this is nice. Maybe I’ll join this place so I can have such a nice bed.” He chortled to himself. I was taken aback by the fact he ignored me just to lie on a bed._

_“I don’t want to take you. Well at least not yet…” he reached out and grabbed me by the arm pulling to be at his side. My heart was racing, I was lying next a cold-blooded murderer._

_“So… How many people have you killed? I know you’re with the Brotherhood.” In an instant he was on top of me pinning my arms above my head with one hand and his other gently stroking the side of my face._

_“If I told you that, I would have to kill you my pretty…?”_

_“Owaz…” he slowly nodded his head, he repeated my name a couple times before lightly kissing my cheek and letting me go._

_“Well Lady Owaz… I’ll be seeing you tomorrow and many more. If you’ll allow me to?” my eyes searched his, they were a stunning golden color that held my fate here at the brothel. All I could do is nod in acceptance and watch him make his way out of my room. Time seemed to freeze I couldn’t breathe until I heard Lady Vivi scream. She can into my room holding a giant coin bag._

_“That man just paid for you and you only for next month and then some… how and what did you do?” the other girls were in there now checking one me, asking if he hurt me or forced himself in areas he shouldn’t be. A single wave of my hand disbanded all of their accusations._

_“I didn’t do anything. We both just sat here, I asked him a question and then he left.” The next few months were just him. He paid upfront a month at a time for me, only to lie next to me on my bed and talk about things in his life and experiences that he’s had. The Dark Brotherhood never came up in any of our discussions. Since word got around that I was partaken by a Brotherhood member no man came near me, all of them were too afraid I’d call upon them to smite those who wronged me and I was completely fine with that._

**_29 th of Morning Star, 4E 189_ **

_It had been six months since this man came to me for my presence. That night was different, as I slept I could feel someone watching me. Turning I came face to face with him standing at the edge of my bed._

_“Sir what are you doing here? Does Lady Viv-“ I was cut off by lips pressed against mine. He was undoing his armor, placing it all on the ground. He pulled an ebony dagger from its sheath trailing it up the length of my nightgown, it fell to my side exposing my naked body. His right hand snaked through my hair as his other cupped my breast gently playing with my nipple. His member pressed up against my now slick folds. He pulled his lips away from mine he traced his eyes down my body stopping just at my waist. He looked back to me for permission._

_“Yes…” it was barely audible even for myself but his precise hearing caught it. He slowly entered, keeping his eyes locked with mine. I dug my nails into his shoulders as he pressed further in, the pain only lasted a few seconds as he rocked back and forth inside me. His pace quickening, our breathing became one as time went on. He kissed up and down my neck sending shivers through my body; he enjoyed watching me quiver under him. His grip tightened in my hair as we both came closer to the sweet release. He stopped just before his release, his hand made its way down to my sex._

_“Ladies first.” His voice hushed against my ear. His fingers played around entering my soaked folds. I could feel it the sweet release rushed over me, my body shuddered under him as he continued to play with me. Again and again the waves of pleasure overcame me till he was back inside. He towered above me, his hand laced around my throat just as my legs wrapped around his waist. His movements were faster and harder with each thrust. His grasp around my throat tightened as he neared._

_“Owaz… ow… ahh…” was the only sound he could make as sweet pleasure overcame him. He let go of my neck, I sucked in hard as the cold night air pierced my lungs. He was lying on top of me now, his breathing slowly going back to normal._

_“Owaz… I have to tell you something…” he pushed off of me sitting on the edge of the bed he hung his head, letting his elbows rest on his knees. I pulled myself up to his side, I wrapped my arm around his neck._

_“I’ve been promoted to something great in the Brotherhood. Which means I will no longer be able to visit you…” his eyes met mine and I could see the sorrow that danced in them. His face was solemn and regret stricken. His lips met mine one more time before he slipped his armor back on, his body was the perfect amount of muscle; sweat still glistened off his chest. I could feel the tears burn at the edge of my eyes, but I forced them back._

_“Before you go my sweet, please tell me your name…” my voice became quiet at the end I was only able to mouth please to him. A sad smile spread across his face as he cupped my face in his hands._

_“If I told you. I would have to kill you.” He placed one last kiss on my forehead, he turned for the door slipping his cloak around his neck._

_“Please! I’ll never tell a soul!” I asked, no begged him to tell me what his name was. I was now standing naked at the edge of the bed, he grabbed the handle to the door without looking over his shoulder he whispered-_

_“Cicero.” He left me devoid of all feelings. I sat back down and curled onto the bed crying till sleep over took me._

_The next few months were torture, I dismissed any and all attention. Till one day something snapped in me and an unrecognizable voice came out of me. A drunk man tried to force his way into my room and I yelled, the power of my voice shot the man down the hallway. Dro’Miqa was summoned to take me away from the Imperial City to cold north of Skyrim._

_“Here we are Owaz, the grey beards will help the young altmer with her new found glory.” At that moment a man in a long dark grey robe came out and gestured for me to enter the sanctuary. I followed the man in through the door and again I looked back to see Dro’Miqa this time with a sad expression on his old face. He bowed his head as the door closed, my life now consisted of immense training to be the legendary Dragonborn something everyone in skyrim thought to only be a story book tale to tell the children before bed._


	4. Somewhere I Belong

Months had passed since Cicero finally released me from the torture room, Nazir performed the Black Hand. All of them stated it was the only way I’d be allowed outside of the sanctuary since they couldn’t trust me enough not to turn on them.

Dawnstars air was invigorating I gasped at the sudden chill in my chest as I watched the ocean waves lap against the shore. The Black Door opened up for the jester to make his way out to greet me.

“Ah now why isn’t the pretty Dragonborn donning her all powerful set of armor?” he now stood next to me, his towering nature forced me to look up at him.

“Well the contract is in Solitude correct? If I walk in there wearing that… we’ll be executed right on sight.” I looked down at myself, the Dark Brotherhood armor fit me beautifully even if it wasn’t something I was used to.

“Well let me tell you Cicero knows a thing or two about… Solitude…” his face went solemn, rolling my eyes I started to walk towards the town when the annoying jester danced to get in front of me.

“Where does the Dragonborn thing she’s going?” he stomped his foot to the soft ground pouting slightly. I stifled my breath before I exhaled in his face, the steam not changing his expression.

“Well Solitude is this way so I guess I’m walking there?” he scoffed at me pulling me back around the opposite side of the sanctuary where a stallion stood before us.

“Shadowmere will take us there.” His smiled spread across his face as he mounted the horse, he lent me a hand to help. I stared at his gloved hand for a few seconds before he shook it at me impatient on my impending decision. Lifting me up he placed me behind him forcing me to have to hold on to him.

“Why couldn’t we just take a carriage there? Wouldn’t it be easier?”

“Easier? Well yes, but Shadowmere is the fastest horse in all of Skyrim.” And with that we took off, his hooves glided through the snow like it was nothing. The cold air stung my face even with a cowl covering half of it. By the time we hit clearer road it felt as if the horse was even faster, Cicero whipped the reins and Shadowmere nickered before lowering his head. Cicero let out a long overdue laugh as he leaned forward. I closed my eyes, I felt as if the air would freeze them if I kept them open.

Shadowmere slowed down to a mere trot, I could feel Cicero straighten up a bit.

“Dragonborn we’re here.” My hand shot forward covering Cicero’s mouth making him jerk Shadowmere back.

“Shhh! If anyone hears you we’re dead!” with a quick flick of his wrist Cicero threw me to the ground. The breath was knocked out of my lungs as I glared up at him. He jeered at me from high on his horse, pulling the reins for Shadowmere to stop beside my head. Leaning down with a somber face his eyes glaring down at me.

“Such disrespect for her Master!” pulling Shadowmere into the tree line he came out dagger in hand. Hand laced around my throat as he held the dagger to my chest.

“What did Cicero tell you when he told you the rules?” I scratched at his hands struggling to breathe, amusement danced across his face as he watched me thrash. He dropped me to his feet, I rubbed my throat feeling the bruise that would appear soon.

“I’m sorry Master, I didn’t mean to over step my boundaries…” I stood with a bowed head not wanting to meet his amber gaze.

“Then why must you shush Cicero?” a gloved fingers grasped my chin to face him, his eyes now duller then before.

“Well since you must know… remember when Victoria Vici was supposed to be married here?” Cicero nodded his head in acknowledgement.

“I was there that day… and a dragon attacked. Being Dragonborn everyone looked to me. While I was defending Solitude that dragon landed on top of where she was at…” I sighed, remembering that day brought back memories I wanted to forget.

“I casted one last spell at it and when to dragon died it killed her and her husband. Someone saw Dark Brotherhood people leave the city and the Jarl thought I was in on it. So I ran.” I pushed passed him towards the gates of Solitude.

“Master if we are going to do this we better do it now and fast. I want to get back home before sunrise…”cloaked by the shadows we slipped up a set of stairs to a home just after the gates.

“Now be quick my pretty _Dragonborn_.” Sharp tone rang on the last word as he pushed me through a window. The kill was quick and silent, before I turned to leave I cut a coin purse of the person and slipped back out the window. A hand swept across my face as I turned the corner of the steps. Cicero stretched his hand out in front of him signaling for me to give him what I took.

“Tsk, tsk, didn’t Cicero tell you not to steal from any clients. You have no right as an Initiative.” A rage started to bubble up inside me, handing the coin bag over I shoved passed him heading back out of the gate. As I reached Shadowmere I saw Cicero mount him. _How the fuck did he get there so fast?_ I clicked my tongue and started walking towards home.

“Where are you going Initiative?” he pulled the dark horse up next to me as I walked down the path towards the river.

“I’m walking home and you can’t stop me!” I started running towards the Solitude docks, just as I reached the stairs Cicero jumped in front of me knocking me back to the ground. _How did he move so fast without me hearing him?_

“A Dark Brotherhood Initiative should always listen to her superior, never to go against them!” in a flash my body was flipped, my face smashed into the dirt below as he started to tie my hands. I struggled against him but the more I moved the tighter the bounds got.

“There that should keep the pretty Dragonborn from escaping next time!” with a chuckle he whistled for the dark horse to come. He lifted me onto the horses back end, jumping on himself after. The ride was long and wetter than expected. Every chance he had we went through deep water.

“You know this is very inhumane! I could drown or freeze to death.” I yelled, trying to look up at him. From the corner of my eye I could see a smirk at the edge of his mouth.

“Now why would dear Cicero care if you died?” we were in the marshes of Morthal now, the water murky with mud I could see a little bit of my reflection. My face was covered in dirt, my beautiful white hair no longer neatly braded but disarrayed. Shadowmere stopped and I was shoved to the dirt face first. Cicero giggling at the mishap he grabbed my arm and hauled me to my feel.

“Why are we in Morthal?” spitting dirt out of my mouth as I asked. He turned back to the horse and grabbed our cloaks; he tossed mine over my shoulders and lead me to the Moorside Inn without a word. The warmth of the Inn was a great relief as he continued to the counter where the Inn keeper stood.

“I need a room my fair maiden.” The older woman blushed at the complement.

“Most certainly, ten gold please.” He placed the gold in the woman’s hand, she showed us to the room to the right of the counter.

“If there is _anything_ you need just let me know.” He kissed the back of her hand and proceeded to watch her leave.

“...when I next meet, that fair maid Nelly, I'll plunge my knife into her belly..." he whispered, turning to me with a smirk on his face.

“So I’ve heard you say that a lot… who is this ‘fair maid nelly’ and why do you have such a fascination for her?” his smirk grew wider as he sat in the chair by the table.

“Oh she was a lovely contract that Cicero got to do before he became the Keeper of the Night Mother. Nelly was a very beautiful woman… Cicero couldn’t resist killing her and sending such a pretty face to the Void.” I sat on the edge of the bed peering down at my feet; mud caked every bit of me.

“Can you untie me… please?”  With a sigh he stomped towards me a look of frustration on his face. He lifted my chin with his forefinger, his eyes were a bright amber that seemed to tear through my very soul. His stare was long and hard as he scaled over every inch of my face.

“As long as the pretty Initiative stays put?” his words but a mere whisper to me, nodding he untied the rope with ease.

“So… there is no door… I guess we don’t get any privacy.” Laying back the bed creaked with every movement.

“I remember my very first bed… that thing was probably the most comfortable thing ever.” Sitting back down in the chair he gave a curious look at me.

“If you would get to know me you would know this stuff by now. Now wouldn’t you?” before he could say anything I turned away from him pulling the blanket and furs over my head. _Better than that damned cold sanctuary._ My eyes finally took to the sleep that loomed in them all day.

I woke to a quill scribbling on paper, the annoying sound scratched in my ears. I peered over the furs to see Cicero sitting at the table writing.

“How long have I been asleep for?” he continued not looking up from the journal he was writing in.

“Well from the sounds of the birds outside… The pretty Dragonborn has been asleep all night.” He paused to re-dip his quill.

“Have you been awake this entire time?” he finally looked at me, dark circles were prominent under his eyes. He stood from the chair and stretched letting a yawn escape his lips. He made his way to the edge of the bed.

“Humph, why is the pretty Dragonborn so worried about poor Cicero anyways?” I could feel heat rise to the surface of my cheeks and Cicero noticed.

“Oh, oh how kind of the sweet little Dragonborn to care for Cicero!” flinging his arms around me he pulled me in for the tightest hug.

“Get the hell off of me you freak!” I tried fighting my way out of his grasp but it seemed the harder I fought the tighter his grip got.

“Cicero can show you what type of freak he can really be if interested?” his breath was hot on my ear making me blush even harder. His arms released me from the treacherous death hug; I got out of bed as quickly as I could and made my way to the center of the inn. I thanked the Inn keeper and found myself now running to the door; the cold air hit my face with a stinging sensation.

I wondered towards Shadowmere, the great horse nickered as I neared him. Its red eyes were stunning in the morning sunlight.

"You there! You're the one they call Dragonborn?" I found myself face to face with two strangely dressed men. Fear started to rise inside of me, I slowly reached for my swords.

“I don't know what you're talking about…” I prepared myself for the worst as they drew their swords.

"Your lies fall on deaf ears, Deceiver! We know you are the False Dragonborn! You shall not stand in the way of the true Dragonborn's return. He comes soon, and we shall offer him your heart! When Lord Miraak appears all shall bear witness. None shall stand to oppose him!" one lunged forward heaving his sword above his head only to clash with mine. He pushed closer to me, trying to overpower my small stance. I slammed my forehead against his staggering him backwards. Before he could react a dagger slid across his throat.

“Cicero can see you were in need of assistance Initiative.” I ignored his banter to search the two now dead men. I found a small note on one of them.

_Aboard the vessel Northern Maiden docked at Raven Rock. Take it to Windhelm, then begin your search. Kill the False Dragonborn known as Krosis Od’Dinok before she reaches Solstheim._

_Return with word of your success, and Miraak shall be most pleased._

I could almost feel my heart stop at that moment. I quickly stuffed the note into my pocket before Cicero saw it, turning I could see the curious look on his face.

“What is going on?” he folded his arms across his chest tapping one jester toed boot.

“Nothing. These guys are just crazy assholes.” I chuckled dryly, starting forward when a gloved hand pressed against my chest.

“Cicero knows when the pretty Dragonborn lies…” I couldn’t make eye contact with him at that moment, instead I stared down at the dirt shifting my boot around.

“It’s nothing really, I promise.” I pushed his hand away and started walking towards Dawnstar. Cicero rode Shadowmere as I walked next to him. The tension between us was thick enough a blade could cut through it. Cicero stopped the dark horse, jumped down to stand before me.

“If you don’t tell Cicero what that note says, then I’ll take it from you.” For an instant I thought he was joking I laughed out loud. With an irritated sigh he moved forward fast, his boot hit my back before I could react; both my arms were now pinned behind me. He dug around in my satchel, pulling out the crumpled piece of paper.

“Ah ha!” he held me down as he scanned his eyes over the letter. His face went somber as he lowered it.

“Cicero thinks that the Dragonborn has more explaining to do…” he released me from his grasp. Lending a hand he helped me up from the dirt.

“Where do you want me to begin?” his expression said everything.

“I know we are close to Dawnstar but would you like to make camp for the evening?” he nodded in agreement and we both started setting up camp. The sun swiftly set as I got the fire started, the Caravan fire could be seen in the distance but still far enough for us to be alone.

“I was born 4E 5, not sure exactly of the day but I do know that much… I was found and brought in by a Khajiit by the name of Dro’Miqa, he was my guardian pretty much. I was in the Imperial City before I found my way into Skyrim.” He kept his face from being seen; hidden in the shadow of his jester hat.

“So are you a vampire?” He kept his head down, he sounded completely different now, almost normal.

“No… I am a Snow Elf or what the people of Skyrim call Falmer. We can live for a very long time… It’s funny to think that my old name is no longer used since my meeting with the Greybeards.” I could feel his eyes penetrate into me from the shadows.

“What was the Dragonborns old name?” he unfolded his arms and rested his palms against his knees.

“Owaz Alimer. It’s what Dro’Miqa thought would suit me… even though I found out through the language I should have been named owazmer which roughly translate to ‘Snow Elf’.” Cicero’s fingers slowly curled into tight fists. I could see his chest rise and fall faster as his breath became rigid. He stood up swiftly and started walking towards Dawnstar.

“Hey! Where are you going Cicero?” I jumped up after him; I grabbed a hold of one of his gloved hands. He turned on his heels to pull me into a tight embrace, his face buried into my neck.

“Leave here. The Dragonborn is needed elsewhere.” The faint whisper flowed from his lips; he turned away, leaving me in the cold night air to wonder.

**_He knows Krosis…_ **

The ghostly voice rang through my head sending a surge of static through my brain. I fell to my knees clutching my head.

**_Why don’t you remember? Or do you not wish to remember that many years ago?_ **

With that I strode over to Shadowmere. Clasping the reins in my hands I jumped onto his back, tapping my heels against his sides; the dark horse took off running into the night.

“I don’t understand what you mean… please tell me!” the static was gone now, no longer plaguing my mind. The ride seemed like it took an eternity, Windhelm Bridge was now in the distant horizon. The smell of salt filled the air the closer I got. I left Shadowmere at the stables and made my way towards the docks, the air was thick with the smell of fish and salt. The Northern Maiden was now before me, its crew working hard at getting it prepared for the day.

“Excuse me I need a passage to Solstheim. I have the coin.” The captain agreed on two hundred gold. The ship pushed off just after sunrise. I looked back as I said good bye to Skyrim and everything I knew as I made my way to the new land.

“Excuse me milady but I think you dropped this.” A young sailor handed me what appeared to be a small journal. I thanked him and traced my fingers over the cover, my old name was mysteriously engraved into it. I inhaled deeply before opening it to the first page.

**_4E 30 th of Suns Height_ **

_Today marks the first day of my visitor and I find him rather… intriguing._


End file.
